


Nicknames

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve coming up with nicknames for Billy, that all have sun in them.-Billy’s face is in a patch of sunlight streaming in from the window, curls shining brightly and freckles popping, with the way the light catches his skin. Billy could get away if he wanted to, but he is warm and content as Steve stares down at him and repeats the pet name again. Billy's stomach goes gooey when Steve tells him why he chose that name.“You're my own personal source of warmth and light.” Steve tells him before leaning down and rubbing their noses together. Billy quickly takes advantage and pulls Steve down till their skin is flush hugging him tightly. If Steve were ever rude enough to bring it up Billy would deny that his eyes are wet.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Nicknames

**Nicknames**

Billy is all golden and bright like the sun, at least that is what Steve thinks so he starts calling Billy pet names that have sun in it. Billy does not really care what Steve calls him, loves the sound of his name coming from his mouth just as much as baby and Rat King, Steve’s usually go tos. Billy is usually the one with all of the pet names spilling from his lips but when Steve starts trying out new pet names he is always delighted to hear what they are.

**Sunshine**

When Steve calls him sunshine Billy immediately jokes that he is docking his score for being generic and boring. It does not deter Steve who pushes Billy back on their bed, climbing on top of him to keep him there.

Billy’s face is in a patch of sunlight streaming in from the window, curls shining brightly and freckles popping, with the way the light catches his skin. Billy could get away if he wanted to, but he is warm and content as Steve stares down at him and repeats the pet name again. Billy's stomach goes gooey when Steve tells him why he chose that name. 

“You're my own personal source of warmth and light.” Steve tells him before leaning down and rubbing their noses together. Billy quickly takes advantage and pulls Steve down till their skin is flush hugging him tightly. If Steve were ever rude enough to bring it up Billy would deny that his eyes are wet. 

**Sunflower**

“Hey honey bun, sorry I’m late, dinner smells real good.” Billy calls as he comes in the door, he is thirty minutes late coming home from work after staying to finish up a customer's car before clocking out for the night.

“It’s alright sunflower, waited for you. Got everything keeping warm in the stove.” Steve smiles walking out of the living room to lay a kiss on Billy’s cheek, Billy grabs him around the waist for a real kiss, grinning into it when Steve grabs his ass.

“Sunflower huh?” Billy smiles as he pulls away following Steve to the kitchen, he is hungry he dropped half of his lunch on the ground when his coworker forgot to put the break on in one of the cars.

“Yeah they're pretty and golden just like you.” Billy obviously knows what sunflowers are and they are not his personal favorite, but he also knows Steve favors them, has said they remind Steve of him before, always makes Billy’s stomach flip when he says it. Being called sunflower has a similar reaction. “And they’re always reaching for something better than the ground beneath them, just like you, you always work so hard.” Steve lets out a laugh as Billy tugs him in for another kiss.

“Got to get us out of this shitty little town pretty boy.” Steve just hums in agreement, they have both been taking all the shifts they can, saving up so they can head out to California. “They also face each other when they can’t face the sun, and I’m always look at you, cuz you’re my sun too baby.”

“You know dinner will keep.” Steve says cheeks pink, smile coy, and Billy might be hungry but he can wait a little longer, just lets Steve pull him out of the kitchen.

**Sunfish**

“You look good sunfish.”

“Have you ever seen a sunfish?” Billy asks a little offended, he had seen some real ugly ones in the aquarium once back in California. Steve sighs dramatically and drapes an arm around Bill’s waist pulling him close.

“Yeah they were in one of Dustin’s books, there are different kinds. They aren’t all ugly. You remind me of the pretty ones.” Steve smile is genuine and wide, and the sun casting in from the window behind him sets a halo to his hair. He is breathtaking and Billy gets lost in admiring him for a long minute.

“Alright panda, tell me about it.” Billy finally says, his own arms pulling Steve a little closer as he sways them to some slow song just barely audible coming from the kitchen where Steve left the radio on.

“It’s a pumpkinseed sunfish it’s got spots and they remind me of your freckles.” Steve says grinning and Billy knows he is flushing.

Later when Billy actually sees a picture of the thing he cannot help but think the size and the sheer amount of spots remind him more of Steve’s moles than his own freckles so he starts calling him pumpkinseed. Steve is delighted but it does not stop him from calling Billy sunfish.

**Sunstone**

Max and El come running in alerting Billy that Steve is home, both girls are holding bags full of herbs and stones and books on witchcraft. Billy had been invited on this particular outing but he declined. He does not really get the whole witch faze, even if Steve insists it is just a thing teenage girls do, insists Carol went through it and Robin backs him up with stories of her own phase. Billy hopes it is just a faze, he does not like the smell of the sage coming from their bags, it has a tendency to make him sneeze.

Billy leaves the giggling girls to go through their haul fallowing the sound of Steve banging around up in their bed room. He stops in the doorway as he sees Steve bent over the bed plugging something in. Billy lets out a low whistle of appreciation for the view.

“Hey sunshine.” Steve calls, voice muffled. It takes a few minutes for him to get the plug into the wall socket tucked between the wall and the dress and Billy takes advantage rubbing his hands all over Steve ass. “Look what I got us!” Steve announces gleefully as he rights himself, kneeling on the bed as he flicks a switch. 

A large pink stone sits on the left night stand in the place of the lamp Steve never uses, he does not have to, Billy always has the right one on before bed. The stone lights up shining light from inside of it, and Billy admits “It’s pretty bambi.” arms going around Steve’s shoulders as he plants a kiss on the crown of his hair.

“Billy it’s just like you.” Steve announces and Billy hums in question. “You light up my whole world from the inside out!” Steve tips his head back to grin up at Billy. 

“You are so fucking cheesy pumpkinseed.” Billy chuckles cheeks pink. 

**Sundrop**

“Got a new one!” Steve announces as he comes in, he has been at the arboretum for the past several hours. His arms are full of flowers for Billy to add to the garden. Steve cannot keep plants alive to save his life, lives vicariously through Billy’s gardening skills and Billy is always happy to indulge him. 

“Yeah come show me walnut.” Billy calls back from the living room. 

“No not plants, nickname.” Steve pauses as he comes in and looks down at his own arms. “Well I also got new plants.” Steve shrugs putting them on their coffee table.

“Alright lay it on me.” Billy already knows what it is going to be, he recognizes the yellow flowers in several of the little disposable pots on the table.

“Sundrop.” Steve announces pleased with himself.

“Any specific reason.” Billy asks catching Steve’s arm and tugging him into his lap, waits with his head tipped up for Steve to give him a kiss.

Steve laughs and leans down to kiss him, hands coming up to hold Billy’s face when he pulls back. “Not really, they just smell nice and so do you.” Steve says peppering Billy’s face with kisses.

**Sundog**

“Can we go to the park tomorrow sundog, we both have the day off.” Steve says, they are on the couch watching one of the movies Steve’s boss insists he needs to see if he wants to keep his job.

“Park sounds good, what is a sundog?” Billy asks sure the answer is going to be stupid, Steve tried to call him sun chip last night after all.

Steve just grins up from Billy’s lap reaching his hand up to toy with one of Billy’s curls. “According to Will they are kind of like halos of light that sometimes have rainbows. I like rainbows, and I love you sundog.”

Billy huffs out a little fond laugh, Steve really does like rainbows every time he sees one he excitedly points it out to Billy, will make him pull the car over so they can both just sit and admire it till it is gone. “Alright prism.”

Steve's eyes go big and bright, his smile going impossibly wide with excitement. “Dustin told me what that is!”

-

Plus two immediately rejected nicknames with sun in them that Steve tried on Billy one night when they were drinking. So maybe Billy is not always delighted by the pet names but he is certainly touched that Steve tries so much. 

**Sunbear -** “Have you seen those fucking things Harrington!”

**Sunchoke -** Billy hates artichokes he refuses to be called one.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
